injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide
Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide is a video game featuring characters from both Marvel and DC. The plot is that these universes have collided and now there is choas in both universes. The only way to bring order is by defeating your doppelganger for example: Batman has Iron Man because they are both rich and gadget users. Playable Characters Marvel *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Scarlet Witch *Ghost Rider *Doctor Strange *Phoenix *Deadpool *Storm *Winter Soldier *Thanos-co-leader and top literuant of loki *Magneto-loki’s partner *Venom-co-leader and top literuant of Loki *Doctor Doom-loki’s partner and second in command *Ultron-co-leader and top literuant *Mystique-ally of loki *Green Goblin-loki’s partner *Doctor Octopus-co-leader and top literuant of loki Hidden Characters *Star-Lord *Ant-Man Boss *Loki DC * Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Nightwing *Zatanna *Shazam *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Hawkgirl *Superboy *Lex Luthor *Joker *Harley Quinn *Sinestro *Doomsday *Catwoman *Captain Cold *Deathstroke *Black Manta *Poison Ivy Hidden Characters *Static *Blue Beetle Boss *Darkseid Joker Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith: Captain America *Marc Worden: Iron Man *Travis Willingham: Thor *Fred Tatasciore: Hulk, Doomsday *Josh Keaton: Spider-Man *Steve Blum: Wolverine, Green Goblin, Captain Cold *Dee Bradley Baker: Mister Fantastic, Doctor Octopus *Laura Bailey: Invisible Woman *David Kaufman: Human Torch *Clancy Brown: Thing, Lex Luthor *Kate Higgins: Scarlet Witch *Richard Greico: Ghost Rider *Nolan North: Doctor Strange, Deadpool, Superboy *Jennifer Hale: Phoenix *Danielle Nicolet: Storm *Crispin Freeman: Winter Soldier *Troy Baker: Loki, Joker, Sinestro *Tom Kane: Magneto, Ultron *Benjamin Diskin: Venom *Lex Lang: Doctor Doom *Kelly Hu: Mystique *Chris Cox: Star-Lord *Wally Wingert: Ant-Man *Kevin Grevioux: Thanos *George Newbern: Superman *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion: Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum: Flash *Phil LaMarr: Aquaman, Static *Carl Lumbly: Martian Manhunter *Khary Payton: Cyborg *Will Friedle: Nightwing *Lacey Chabert: Zatanna *Sean Astin: Shazam *Alan Tudyk: Green Arrow *Vanessa Marshall: Black Canary *Maria Canals: Hawkgirl *Tara Strong: Harley Quinn *Grey DeLisle: Catwoman *Mark Rolston: Deathstroke *Kevin Michael Richardson: Black Manta, Darkseid *Tasia Valenza: Poison Ivy *Eric Lopez: Blue Beetle Stages *Avengers Tower *Helicarrier *X-Mansion *Genosha *Daily Bugle *Oscorp *Asgard *Baxter Building *Castle Doom *Savage Land *Sanctum Sanctorum *Wakanda *New Apokalips *Metropolis *Gotham City *Themyscira *Fortress of Solitude *Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Oa *Watchtower *Hall of Justice *Atlantis *Flash Museum *Cadmus Labs Selection Screen Characters *Left Side, First Row: Lex Luthor, Cyborg, Superboy, Martian Manhunter, Superman *Left Side, Second Row: Harley Quinn, Joker, Catwoman, Nightwing, Batman *Left Side, Third Row: Deathstroke, Black Adam, Shazam, Aquaman, Wonder Woman *Left Side, Fourth Row: Doomsday, Sinestro, Poison Ivy, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern *Left Side, Fifth Row: Captain Cold, Zatanna, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash *Bottom Center, Left Side (Hidden Characters): Static, Blue Beetle, Star-Lord, Ant-Man *Bottom Center, Right Side (Bosses): Drakseid, Thanos *Right Side, First Row: Captain America, Mister Fantastic, Human Torch, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus *Right Side, Second Row: Iron Man, Wolverine, Storm, Green Goblin, Winter Soldier *Right Side, Third Row: Thor, Invisible Woman, Doctor Strange, Thing, Deadpool *Right Side, Fourth Row: Hulk, Phoenix, Mystique, Magneto, Ultron *Right Side, Fifth Row: Spider-Man, Loki, Venom, Scarlet Witch, Ghost Rider Stages *First Row: Avengers Tower, Helicarrier, Baxter Building, X-Mansion, Asgard *Second Row: Genosha, Savage Land, Castle Doom, Oscorp, Daily Bugle *Third Row: Wakanda, Sanctum Sanctorum, New Apokalips, Cadmus Labs, Flash Museum *Fourth Row: Batcave, Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, Metropolis, Fortress of Solitude *Fifth Row: Themyscira, Atlantis, Oa, Hall of Justice, Watchtower Category:Games Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Artemis Thorson Category:Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide